zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Crosses And Swords: Mystery Unfolded
After saying goodbyes to Finnick, Nick and Judy had come to their final destination in Scotland. Reading the map, they had found the castle they were looking for. It was in a very distant location, with a long way to the nearest town from there. Mostly forest and rock surrounding the area as the fox and the rabbit arrived to the gate, guarded by two fox statues. “Something about this place seems familiar, even though I´ve never been here. I can feel it in my bones”, Nick said. “We have to be careful. One may never know what´s inside these places”, Judy told. “Oh, don´t tell me you actually believe in ghosts. You´re the one who´s all for science after all”, Nick said. “Well being with you has proven that anything can be possible”, Judy smiled, opening the creaky door. It was very quiet and dusty inside the castle. Gargoyles, chandeliers and old banners were lying everywhere. They had to find the last cross somewhere in here. Soon, they found stairs that led to a chamber with Nick´s family crest on a banner attached to the door. Something strange was in the air. Inside, they found the cross on an ornate box, but also with a book on the same table. Nick gasped as he noticed a tapestry on the wall showing pictures of vulpine druids in it. “Is it what I think it is?” Judy wondered. “Let´s see”, Nick took a peek in the book. It was just as he had thought. The answers to all the questions were in there. “What is it?” the rabbit took the cross. “My family crest….it´s the same as the Wilde Brotherhood. An ancient order of powerful druids dedicated to protecting England from all sorts of threats. It had been disappeared for centuries, but it´s descendants lived on. The brotherhood´s most valued heirlooms were the mystical crosses that could enhance their powers. Whoever had them all could be as powerful as Merlin itself…it all starts to make sense!” Nick was almost speechless. “By George. You are a real descendant of druids. That explains a lot”, Judy was impressed. She couldn´t believe what she was hearing, but it made her respect Nick even more than she already did. “Eventually they had to hide the crosses, for they had lots of enemies that sought to claim them for themselves, including the dangerous Disciples of Morgan…wait a minute, I remember seeing that symbol on the ground the day my father died!” It all kept surprising the fox even more. Judy realized how much was at stake. Whoever sought to claim the crosses now knew how dangerous they were in the wrong hands, and Nick was just the right kind of person to stand against them. As they kept on exploring the room, Nick found the trademark ebony staff and cloak of the brotherhood that were still in top condition despite their age. He tried them on. “They fit you very well”, Judy smiled. “Thanks. But we have to get out of here, and bring those crosses back to London. Somewhere there where they can´t be stolen again”, Nick said as Judy gave them to him and he placed the crosses in his pocket. But danger was not over yet. Outside the castle, a dark purple dirigible had landed with the letter R on it near the castle. Jack and Bellwether came from there, the latter carrying a small, shadowy rat in her paw. “Ah, the last heir to the Wilde Brotherhood. Found the last cross, didn´t you?” the Professor smiled wickedly as the heroes came across them. Nick noticed that on Bellwether´s cloak was the symbol of Disciples of Morgan. Anger was building up inside him. “You guys killed my father when trying to get them to your hands, didn´t you?” he asked. “Oh yes we did. He didn´t want to join us on our mission, so we got rid of him fast. Unfortunately since you hid the cross you owned, we had to concoct a more complex plans to get them all. I´ve been trying to take over England several times, but now that I have a member of the Disciples of Morgan on my side who can use them, I am invincible!” the rat boasted. “Professor Ratigan!” Judy realized who he was. The Professor used to be one of the most dangerous criminals in all of England that had been presumed dead for a long time. “Give us the crosses. We mean it”, Jack ordered. “And what if we don´t?” Nick asked. The jackrabbit loaded his pistol. Judy went on and tried to take on him, but the rat on Bellwether´s paw jumped and scratched her painfully. While she winced in pain, Jack held her at gunpoint. “Give them to you, or she dies!” Bellwether added. Nick realized he had no choice, when the person he loved the most was in mortal danger. He handed them over to Bellwether, who placed them around her staff. It started glowing ominously as she smiled. “It´s magnificent! You´re more powerful now than I imagined!” Ratigan said. “It indeed is. We´re on our way now, it is time for England to fall into my hands!” Bellwether said as they entered the dirigible. She felt the power filling her as the ship rose from the ground. “Your hands? I think you mean ours”, The professor wondered. “And what about my reward? You promised me a fortune for helping you!” Jack snapped. “Oh, you´ll get your reward. Both of you!” the lust of power filled Bellwether. Without hesitation, she threw both her boss and henchman down from the dirigible to their demise. “We have to stop her!” Judy hopped to the propeller of the ship as it was close to a nearby hill. Nick ran behind as she tried to stop Bellwether. Grabbing the sword Nick had given her, she was ready to fight. “You´ve been a thorn in my side longer than my foolish allies, but that can be arranged too”, Bellwether aimed a blast at Judy, which almost threw her off the dirigible . Still, she stayed on course and tried her best to fend Bellwether off. The sheep was stronger though, and she was ready to blast Judy to smithereens. Suddenly, a dying Jack aimed his pistol towards the ship from the ground. “You´ll get your reward too indeed”, he said in his final breath and shot down the ship. Bellwether dropped her staff and the crosses with it. The ship crashed back down near the castle, with both Judy and Bellwether alright after the fall. Judy rapidly nabbed the crosses from the ground and threw them to Nick nearby. The power filled him now too as Bellwether attacked him. It was truly a magic duel unlike anything. Nick had never seemed so powerful and intimidating before, and he was determined to stop their enemy. “You will not tarnish the legacy of my kind, foul witch!” he roared. He had seen enough betrayal and hunger for power recently. Bellwether was soon outnumbered as her staff was breaking. Nick was truly more powerful with the crosses. With the powers, he could´ve easily killed her….but he didn´t want to do that at all. He wasn´t like Bellwether, and didn´t want to use his magic for such purposes. Instead, he struck Bellwether with a powerful charm that didn´t hurt her, but rendered her powerless. She couldn´t attack him anymore. After ending the fight, Nick felt very exhausted and almost fainted. “Are you alright, Nick?” Judy asked as she came to him. “Yes…Thanks for helping me”, he sighed, smiling warmly at his closest ally. The mission was finally accomplished. “It´s done. Let´s take her to Scotland Yard where she´ll be arrested, and head home”, Judy said. The danger was over, but the crosses still needed a safe place to be in. Category:Of Crosses And Swords series Category:Victorian Era stories Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe